dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan Davidson
Owned by Carn |-|Magical Info= |-|Other Info= |style="width: 45%"| |} History On a warm spring day in 1995, Duncan Davidson was born to two muggle Americans named Dominick and Danica Davidson. The pair were high school sweethearts, Dominick was the star quarterback and Danica was captain of the cheerleading squad. Shortly after graduating High School, Danica became pregnant. When she told Dominick, he proposed on the spot. She accepted and the pair were married within three months. Danica became a preschool teacher and Dominick went into the Army like his Dad had done. Danica gave birth to their only son, named Duncan when Dominick was home from boot camp. Shortly after Duncan's birth, Dominick was sent out on his first deployment. Over the next six years, Dominick and Danica had two daughters named Daisy, three years younger than Duncan and Delilah, six years younger than Duncan. However, there was something different about Duncan. Strange things happened around him. Like a vase breaking randomly when he got angry, food that he didn't want to eat disappearing into thin air. Danica couldn't blame him for it. There was no way he could have been causing all these problems. Everything finally made sense when Duncan's 11th birthday came around. Dominick was actually home for this one, he usually wasn't. But a letter from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Duncan was a muggle-born wizard. He would be attending a magical school in America so he could learn how to control his magic. Naturally, Duncan was very excited. And his family was excited for him. Even when it turned out that Daisy and Delilah were just muggles. Upon arrival at Ilvermorny, Duncan and the rest of the first years were lead into the mess hall where they went through the sorting ceremony. Duncan was presented with a choice: Wampus or Thunderbird. Duncan, not knowing what any of that meant went with Wampus. This turned out to be a good choice. Wampus favored warriors, Duncan was definitely a warrior. He had a tendency to stand up for the little guy, and being one of the larger guys in his class... he could back it up. The kid got involved in a fair number of fistfights. Duncan usually won. It was at Ilvermorny that Duncan met his future wife. She was a British girl, not used to American ways. One boy decided he was going to make fun of her for it. Well, Duncan was about to have any of that. He socked the boy in the jaw. The bully left the girl alone, and Duncan decided he would show her around. The pair hit it off really well, and that's when Duncan learned her name. Jeannie Clark. It didn't take long for the pair to start dating. They were in fifth year at the time, and they stayed together for the next two and a half years at Ilvermorny. On their graduation day, Duncan proposed. Jeannie accepted and just like Duncan's parents the two were married within three months. Once Duncan turned 18, he decided to join the US Army like his father and grandfather before him. Duncan applied to join the US Rangers and was accepted into Ranger School. Upon his graduation from Ranger School, Duncan was sent out on his first deployment, leaving Jeannie behind, along with their first and only son named Harley. Little did Duncan know, however, Jeannie was pregnant with their second child. A girl this time, she was named Emiline over a video conference while Duncan was in a war zone. By the time, Duncan returned home, Emiline was about a year old. It didn't take long for Jeannie to get pregnant again. This time, though, Duncan was going to be home. It was a baby girl again named Clara. Three kids were enough for the couple, at least for the moment. Plus they didn't want to risk another kid. By the time he or she would be due, Duncan might be overseas again. Duncan and Jeannie made the right decision. Soon as Duncan was eligible to be sent overseas, he was off. At the time, Clara was a newborn, Emiline was three and Harley was four. Duncan would be gone for two years this time. However, when Duncan returned home Jeannie got pregnant again. For the last time, though. When the last Davidson was born Harley was seven, Emiline was 6 and Clara was three. The youngest Davidson was also a girl, named Rayne. Two years later, Duncan was sent overseas again. Little did the Davidsons know... it would be his last. At this point in his career, Duncan was a Sergeant. He was the leader of his own team. It was a clear Thursday morning in the middle of Afghanistan. The Rangers had received intel that was a group of insurgents holed up in a deserted farmhouse. Duncan's team was sent to take them out. They were going to be flown in via Black Hawk. Unfortunately for the Rangers... the insurgents had a deadly weapon to combat helicopters. An RPG. The RPG exploded the cockpit of the helicopter, instantly killing the pilots and sending the copter into a nosedive. The impact with the ground was devastating and Duncan's entire team was killed instantly. He wasn't much better. His right leg had been cut off by one of the rotor blades. But Duncan's nightmare wasn't over yet... The insurgents were coming to make sure everyone was dead. The only way Duncan was going to live was if he made no noise and didn't move a muscle. Let the insurgents think he was dead. It took every ounce of his willpower to not cry out or move, but he managed it. Even when one of the insurgents kicked his stump of a leg. The insurgents, assuming that everyone was dead, quickly left the area because four more Black Hawks were coming in to provide backup to the downed helicopter. The scene that the backup came to was a grisly one. Five of the six people in that helicopter were dead. And Duncan, the sixth was close to death. He was quickly airlifted to a field hospital where they managed to stabilize him, but because of the limited resources in Afghanistan... Duncan lost his leg. Duncan was given the Purple Heart and the Army Distinguished Service Medal. He was medically discharged from the Army with a stump of a leg and bound to a wheelchair. But that wasn't going to stop him or Jeannie. Duncan worked hard in rehab to get better and overcome the very obvious PTSD. Jeannie raised enough money for Duncan to receive a prosthetic leg, which Duncan worked very hard to get used to. He wasn't going to let the fact that he was missing a leg stop him. Duncan went to work for the magical American Government as an Intelligence Division Auror. He would have gone for Dark Wizard Catcher but you can't really do that with a Prosthetic. He did just fine working for the Intelligence Division, though, and with the money, Jeannie earned plus the compensation money from the Army... The Davidson's were able to start living a more comfortable lifestyle. At some point, Jeannie started to miss England. Duncan despite the fact that he loved America, hated to see his wife unhappy. So he was willing to uproot his family and move to England. After spending a solid year to work out the details, the family finally moved. Harley is going into his sixth year at Hogwarts, Emiline is going into her fifth year and Clara is going into second. Rayne will attend Hogwarts next term. Personality If there's one thing Duncan will never do... it's give up. His mantra is if you don't try, you certainly won't succeed. This trait was strong even before his leg was cut off, but after it's become even more prevalent. Duncan will, never, ever give up. If something knocks him down, he'll get right back up again. This applies to his families and friends as well. He'll never give up on them. Duncan is kind, friendly and for the most part pretty easy-going. Nothing really seems to faze him, it's as if he's seen it all. Which is kinda true. Duncan has seen and done things that most people will never do. He's always willing to try anything once. If he doesn't like it, he just won't do it again. He's also determined to not let the fact that he has no right leg stop him from raising his kids, having a job and living a full life. Duncan really hates it when someone tells him he can't do something because of his disability. His opinion is that only he can know his limits and no one else can tell him what he can and cannot do. If someone tells him he can't do something, you can bet he'll find a way to do it. Despite the way Duncan acts... the scars from war are still there. Mentally and physically. Duncan suffers from PTSD. He has recurring nightmares and often wakes up in a cool sweat. He's eternally grateful for his loving wife on those nights. She will not go to sleep until Duncan is sleeping peacefully. Duncan also suffers from periodic survivor's guilt and phantom limb pain. Sometimes the pain is so bad that Duncan has to pull his prosthetic off just to alleviate it. However, the only person that know he is having these issues is his wife. Not even his kids know, though they probably suspect something. Family Relationships Family= |-|Friends= |-|Acquaintances= |-|Enemies= Classes OWLs= |-|NEWTs= Hasn't taken them yet Appearance Details= |-|Extra Images= Chris Evans 8.jpg Chris Evans 6.jpg Chris Evans 5.jpg Chris Evans 4.jpg Chris Evans 3.jpg Chris Evans 2.jpg Credit to Carn for coding. Credit to Brocky and Tiger for Inspiration. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Adult Character Category:Name begins with "D" Category:Pure-Blood Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Unlisted Wand Category:May Birthday Category:Ilvermorny Graduate Category:Wampus Alumni Category:Right Handed Category:Patronus Listed Category:Reptile Patronus Category:Large Patronus Category:Born in America Category:American